


not parsley

by siestatime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Has a Crush, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Kinda Dumb, M/M, Mistletoe, They Make It Work Anyways, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Dumber, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siestatime/pseuds/siestatime
Summary: junhoon roommates au where jihoon goes away for the weekend and comes back to junhui standing under a piece of parsley on the ceiling (it's a mistletoe)





	not parsley

Never did Jihoon think that going back to his hometown would be exhausting. Of course, that would change when you’re travelling with Jeonghan and Seokmin. It all began when Jihoon was a freshman and went to ask the two for help to take him to the secretary’s office but Jeonghan being Jeonghan, he told Jihoon that he “owed them one” and one day they’ll ask him something he can’t say no to. The two boys treated it like a wish from Genie or something, often mumbling to each other about “the favour” whenever they remembered it. Three years passed, Jihoon, along with Jeonghan, was graduating in a few months when in the middle of the winter, the two suddenly showed up outside his dorm, all wrapped up in padded coats, holding bags, and Seokmin said, “Hey, Jihoon-hyung, we’re here to use the favour. We’re going on vacation!” and just like that, Jihoon found himself in a train station, grumbling into his thick scarf about how his ankles were freezing off, trailing after two tall boys, who kept muttering to each other about who’s going to tell him where they’re going. Neither of them got to tell him because they both panicked when the intercom announced that the train to Busan was leaving in three minutes.

“I’m going on an all-expense paid trip to my hometown? Are you kidding me?”

Due to uncontrollable excitement, it may have slipped Jeonghan and Seokmin’s minds when they were planning the entire trip. Seokmin just gave Jihoon a sheepish smile and Jeonghan took their hands to pull them to their respective cabin. The train ride was quite eventful as Jihoon tried to do some coursework while Jeonghan was scolding some Seungcheol on the phone for not being able to join their trip and Seokmin video calling a certain Seungkwan and Hansol, who, apparently, were there already. Their trip was quite a train wreck—no pun intended. One minute, he was in a train to his hometown. The next, he was at the doorstep of his old house with two lanky boys in tow, smiling angelically at his parents, who were quite surprised to see their only son, who never came back to visit after taking the train to Seoul for college. Then a moment later, he was roaming around the familiar seaside with an addition to the two boys who dragged him back home—Seungkwan and Hansol, two sophomores who were in the same department as Jeonghan, Seokmin and him, and were “big fans” of Jihoon’s “work”, if that’s what you called the occasional posting on SoundCloud.

All in one whirlwind of a chilly weekend, he went home with two friends, created two new ones (and maybe one of them developed a crush on him. I’m not saying Hansol has a teeny tiny crush on Jihoon but that’s exactly what I’m saying.), replaced memories in familiar places with better ones and perhaps picked up a thing or two from Seungkwan, who was an absolute pro at expressing what he felt, which, in turn, was something Jihoon was undeniably bad at. As much as he enjoyed all of it, so much human interaction exhausted him. Heaving a sigh as he waved goodbye to the two sophomores whose dorm room was on the opposite end of the hall, he let himself inside his dorm and closed the door gently, resting his back on it for a minute, eyes closed as he took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he realised that his roommate was standing in the middle of the small living room space.

“Hey, Junhui,” Jihoon mumbled as he walked to his side of the bedroom area, dropping his bag on the side of his bed and then throwing himself on top of the bed (whispering a little “I missed you” to his beloved bed, despite the hard pillows).

“Hi, Jihoon, can you see what’s on the ceiling above my head?” Junhui said, tilting his head to the side like a mischievous cat, the corners of his lips slightly lifting.

Jihoon turned his head to look, squinted at the small piece of shrubbery dangling on top of the latter’s head and looked at Junhui, shaking his head no.

“Why’s there parsley on the ceiling? Are you cooking again?” Jihoon asked, knowing that his roommate was all kinds of odd as he had witnessed the latter try all different sorts of recipes and tutorials he found on the Internet, as well as regularly posting random video updates on Weibo, Tiktok and YouTube, where he was “going to make it big”.

Junhui huffed and remained standing, turning back to the phone on his hands as he mumbled to himself in his first language. Jihoon just shook his head and pulled out his phone from his pocket to look at the latest notifications in the **busan boyz** group chat Seungkwan created and Seokmin named. Jihoon chuckled at his friends’ shenanigans and opened other apps, aimlessly scrolling until he drifted off to sleep.

***

Junhui was still standing in the middle of the living room, even after 2 hours had gone by after his exhausted roommate passed out in exhaustion. Two hours prior to Jihoon’s not-so-grand homecoming, Junhui was out and about in the chilly streets of Seoul, searching for something special yet nothing too extravagant. After ten minutes of searching on Naver, he decided to settle with something common in the west during Christmas season. Okay, maybe Junhui also picked up a new hotdog griller for his midnight snacks and a few Halloween themed scented candles for his Self-care Saturdays, but that wasn’t the point. He found what he was looking for and he was determined to use it (but he didn’t think that maybe Jihoon didn’t know what the hell it was). He hung it on the ceiling, kept his new finds under his bed and stood in the middle of the living room, where his waiting game began. While waiting, he somehow entered a group chat of a handful of Chinese students, like him, who were looking for companions to travel back home with. They all ended up booking a flight for that evening and agreed to meet by the library at 6 pm and take Minghao’s car to the airport.

When his roommate walked in, he couldn’t help feeling excited. He was, of course, let down when Jihoon asked him why there was parsley on the ceiling. He stood his ground, literally, by staying in the middle of the living room for two more hours and muttered to himself over and over that he wasn’t giving up when he moved from his spot to pack his suitcase for the trip home. Junhui pondered on a way to let Jihoon know what he was trying to say without directly telling him—yeah, he’s romantic like that. After about half an hour of packing and returning to his spot, where, this time, he was sitting on his big suitcase, still occupied by his phone. When Minghao was finally ringing him, an idea popped in his head and he was back on track.

***

Jihoon woke up with something blocking his line of sight. It only took him a couple of seconds to realise that there was a Post It stuck on his forehead. Sitting up, he removed it, then noticing that his roommate was gone and his side of the bedroom was oddly cleaned up— _wait, is that_ another _hotdog griller?_ He sighed as he stood up to turn the lights on as the sun had already set outside. Jihoon sat on the couch, sort of directly above the shrubbery on the ceiling, and turned on the TV before realising that he was still holding the note that was stuck on his forehead. In Junhui’s messy handwriting read:

_Not parsley. Mistletoe._

_Shenzhen. 7 days._

_Merry Christmas._

_\- Junhui :)_

**Author's Note:**

> hEYYYY whats up it me im bACCCCCCCCCC ok before yall @ me for not finishin the seoksoon first, i jus wanna say i loVE JUNHOON BYEHFKJDHF ok but for realsies i'm not abandoning my beloved athlete seok and journalist soon au bc i loVE THAT BITCH OK IM GONNA FINISH THAT ONE JUSt let me spread sum christmas luv in the beginning of july HEHEH (ive been busy with school and college applicationshfdjk w/c is why i haven't had the time to update bUt yes chapter four is in the making !) anw i hope yall like it !!! yall know d drill ! hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/siestatime_twt) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/siestatime_cc) ! stay hydrated and have a good day every dayyyyyyy
> 
> ♡ j


End file.
